gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simant
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shin matsunaga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 20:58, 1 September 2009 Re: Template help Put the } on a new line so that * is considered to be at the start of the line when put in a param. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 4, 2009 @ 21:42 (UTC) :Don't quite get it. What would the template usage look like? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 9, 2009 @ 23:50 (UTC) :Something put inside of the infobox, but shows up at the bottom of the page? No, not possible. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 10, 2009 @ 02:09 (UTC) ::What parts of the template? These infobox templates are always annoying, especially since I already developed a way to make them unnecessary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 02:09 (UTC) :::That's not rowspan, that's to do with the wrapping the text. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 20:32 (UTC) ::::I tried, but I don't feel like trying anymore. This kind of minor cruft is what I've already dealt with for the last time in the past. It's one of the many reasons I hate these infobox templates everyone crafts up in the ugliest of ways. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 20:34 (UTC) about the info box the mobile suit info box is difficult to customize in its design and depending on the page, the information can be tweaked to make it more presentable. I did like your additions to the weapons, that actually saves a lot of space, but please try not to use the infobox really's the size adjustments with the pics and the frame, depending on page, the box should be smaller or larger to fit the mobile suit, unfortunately it doesn't feature any simply number adjustments, everything is preset as a template standard size. Wasabi 17:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) dude, trust me, i've wrestled with that thing so many times. some pics are at best smaller or larger, and because the info box is standard, it would stretch a tiny pic with heavy pixelation or make a pic that should be slightly larger remain at a certain size and I guess I like to bring out the characteristics a tad bit more, that's why i don't work with the templates because templates don't compromise. Wasabi 17:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, if you honestly feel that's better, but i like to keep the pics as they are (if you don't mind); i always hated conformity, not my style, but if you got the time in the world to convert them with the info box, go ahead, but i figure, why mess with a thing that's been used that long. Plus, i created the majority of the 00 Gundam series pages, kinda hard for me to kick the habit to suddenly switch to standard box system, anycase, please show me the coding sequence to adjust the pic size. Thanks for your time man. Wasabi I think my head just started spinning attempting to comprehend it, think I'll stick to my old style since nobody complains about it. Unless there's a real demand for formalizing, I'll lead it to you to give the pages a standardization-go. I'll try to understand the coding though as i like to improve on my wiki coding skills. thanks for you time man Wasabi 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I just caught your most recent msg, like i said earlier, unless there's such a huge demand for standardizing every page with that info box, i'm just going to stick to the custom design one i'm used to. I apologize if that bugs you, but I'm a lazy bastard when it comes to such things. I do hope we do more collaborations together, don't want any edition dispute wars, that's why i stop editing wiki and switched to wikia, too many people fighting for control over how things were supposed to be done. For now, if you feel that strongly about standardizing the boxes, do as you please. I do prefer showing all the MS's on the side and the little thumb ones on the variants though, if you don't like it or prefer it to do it differently, let's try to talk about it or even try to get a group vote or something because i had some problems editing that with other editors. Wasabi 17:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: SMW No permission flags are not necessary. Just make sure it's ok with the other users and point staff to that discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 12, 2009 @ 23:38 (UTC) :There are other contributors to this wiki, point them to the forum page, show that this is is decided by community consensus and there are some people who can work on it. This wiki doesn't have admins, a community decision should be enough. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 20, 2009 @ 01:54 (UTC) Could you explain in detail? I got your recent msg and wasn't sure what you meant semantics? I know the word, but not sure are you reffering to the info boxes or something else. Wasabi 16:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Reply about Admin Dude, I'm not sure can I take up the whole admin thing. Hell I don't even know what are the responsibilities of an admin and can I do it properly. All I care about is maintaining some order with the 00 Gundam series. Wasabi 22:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Clairify I would consider a multi-mode mobile weapon to be a type of transformable weapon that essentially stays the same type of weapon. The best example I can think of would be the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. It can transform but both of its forms are mobile suits, however one mode is a heavy assault mobile suit that relies on powerful beam cannons while the other mode is a balanced general purpose mobile suit. A typical transformable mobile weapon has a standard mobile suit mode and a secondary form that resembles a more conventional fighter craft weapon. The secondary form usually grants greater speed and protection of vital areas. I used the Mobile Weapon article to give the definition for a transformable mobile weapon. But do you consider the definitions I gave to be distinct enough to consider them to be separate categories of mobile weapon? About Gundam 00V/00P/00F/00I Category As you know, the 00 Gundam series have side stories and unseen developed mobile suits that were never featured in the series, only in publication. With the recent decision to split apart many of the variant MS's, featuring their own pages and adding new ones aside from the series, how does on approach with categorizing those mobile units? The easiest is to create separate templates, the trickier one would be integrating everything into a single template. What do you think should be done? Wasabi 08:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should try to keep them in one page.Most of the variants aren't that detailed anyway.I mean sometimes a short story is required. :Or have some brief and quick info on the variants;with a picture,short article and data box on the side while having a seperate and more detailed page somewhere else. :Though I think the whole thing should be synchronised either ways.Either all the variants are in the same page.....or their not.SonicSP 08:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You mean, stuff like that is in Mobile Suit Variations type category; if so, i see no reason why we can't simply add that info to pages like it is already being done like here. Simant 18:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I meant the template, Template:Anno Domini Mobile Units. I recently reorganized the mobile suits to better reflect the split pages. Celestial Being is easy to work with because it's one big group, so I can just simply add a category saying Seravee Gundam-GNHW/3G is part of Gundam 00V. However 00V, 00F, 00P, and 00I have their own and organizing that with the other factions is challenging. Because editors have begun separating all the variants from their original pages, these split pages aren't organized to any template. Exia R2 wasn't organized into any category after the page was made, so I added it into the template; i don't know how far people are going to take this. There was a time where Strike Gundam was organized into a single page until other editors felt there was a need to create split pages for the variations of the pack silhouettes. So now there's like 5+ pages about a single Gundam when they could've just kept it as one. I'm asking how do we organize this or continue on with this? If we make an entire series of pages about 00V, should we try to integrate it into the main template or make a split off? Or do you have an alternative in mind? Wasabi 09:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Discussion? Hi, is there a way for us to discuss certain issues through email or IM? It seems that the email function has been disabled on Wikia. --Valiantheart 03:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I wonder how I managed to sign into that account. But, yeah, it's me. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't intend to discuss that issue. In fact, we have been looking into implementing Semantics on MechaBay. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. We are slowly working to add more articles and you have to understand that there are only two of us contributing there so far. Both of us administer multiple web sites on top of our real life commitments as well. Rather than have many articles and then try to salvage the mess, we are working on building strong foundations. We are working with the intention of using semantics on the site. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 04:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Many articles here are in dire need of citation, making most of the information presented here unreliable. The character articles etc include a lot of information that is not properly referenced. Cleaning up formatting and templates is just the tip of the iceberg with regards to the mess present on the Gundam Wiki. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 04:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for making the change like I suggested. I'm not even sure how to make that square shape, and Turn A was much more well-done. Style Classes I can't say I'm an expert at CSS styles, but you should take a look at this. If you plan on using a CSS styles, apply these two: Wikitable.css and Infobox.css as a starter. I think the infobox.css does a very good job with infoboxes. - plau 15:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Prod" When I attained administrator this site was not up for adoption but was abandoned, if you want to just request it from the Wikia administration like I did. Banning Users This might sound extreme, but i'm getting tired of dealing with incompetent editors (you know who). Do you think it's time to take more serious measures such as banning users that obviously have no idea what are they doing? Wasabi 01:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Is Grapemanmonkey annoying you as much as his is annoying me? Yeah, for the most part his edits aren't "wrong" but he's just stating obvious or pointless information. Some of it is no more meaningful than, "Exia has a V-fin"--Nkuzmik 18:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) About Character Info Page Simant, since you're the resident man with the templates, thought I query you. What's the limit on image support on the templates? I try to keep a historical detailed dated pics of the age and differences of the individual characters, but I don't know if I can expand as much as I want or like the MS templates, only up to 3 pics. What are the limitations? Wasabi 21:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New UC & CE info This blog (http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/2009/10/updated.html) recently loaded pics/profiles of the recent CE and UC universe. See if this stuff is good for loading into the pages. Wasabi 22:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) the haros The orange haro would be Lockon's one. I added 3 different haros, all from anno domini universe. Thinking of making profiles for them, but thought i run it through you first. Wasabi 02:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The individual Haros don't need their own pages, All of them serve generally the same purpose, rolling around and doing stuff in my opinion. Haros are like dog's, a Gundam protagonists best friend.Gaeaman788 05:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Updating Main Page Please check this out: User:Mtaracenag/To all the community Regards, Marcos Taracena 05:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) After War Gundam X changes Yeah, as you can most likely tell by the activity logs, I have been working on the After War Gundam X sections. I just saw that you are working on changing the info boxes for characters and the various tech. I'll try and help out a bit by going through and re-editing what I have done to conform with the new info box standards. ;) One of my favourite series is After War Gundam X. Thanks for the information. :) And I was able to find some torrents a few years back of Gundam X, I'm not sure if they are still active. The torrents were of fan subs and are the second version of them with corrected timing and spellings. I also have read two of the AWGX: Under the Moonlight manga's, but have misplaced my copies somewhere during move to Fort Detrick. Got to love moves from Fort Gordon (rl location of Augusta NewType Labs) to Fort Detrick. xD Boxes everywhere. I have been updating the After War Gundam X section ones mores, adding some better images for the characters and working on bringing the character info boxes up to specs for the site. Core 19:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I have been gathering images from the Gundam Official website, which truth be told has very poor quality images of characters that are hard to find. Most of the images are actually larger ones that I have in books, such as "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Viewer's Guide: by Mark Simmons". The pictures look a great deal better with the dark background, like the one on Gundam Official. I can try to tweak the images as best I can in Photoshop, but I doubt that I would have much success in improving the quality. I did however gained permission to use images and some base information from MAHQ in the past for use on a Gundam X fansite that I built, perhaps I can gain the same permissions for this wikia as well. Core 05:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * I was able to get in touch with Chris over at MAHQ and gained permission from him to use the images and stats of the various mobile suits in the Gundam section. The write-ups that are there however are not to be touched. Core 06:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Redesign Check my proposed redesing for the Main Page and provide me with some feedback. Marcos Taracena 04:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Episodes so I have to put were I got it from? User:CrusaderRedG21 11:15 March 4, 2010 (UTC) Erase anything that is a copy User:CrusaderRedG21 11:24 March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for helping me out. User:CrusaderRedG21 11:37 March 4, 2010 (UTC) Mobile Suit Template It might help you to read the documentation on the mobile suit template. - SimAnt 18:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for that man, if i had known about it sooner it might knot have caused so much damagethanks man. Denbo786 18:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) MW template help we are trying to create a Mobile suit/ weapons info box on gundam fanon however we are unable to fiqure out how to code itEcho 1125 22:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Characters Hello Simant You know how to deal with wiki codes/templates right? Is there anything you can do about fixing the width of the profile pictures in the infobox template (the one used in UC pages)? The option of fixing the width doesn't seem to work. --Bronx01 03:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I mean the option of adjusting the width in "Template:Infobox Character" doesn't work. For example, the profile picture in Amuro Ray's page; the width doesn't change even if you punch in different width measurement. Same with Loran Cehack. etc. etc --Bronx01 03:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Even then, you can't adjust the width. It stays in 320px. --Bronx01 17:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I saw you made an edit to the Template. Thanks for looking at it. --Bronx01 23:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Semantic mediawiki What did you just say?! Junk Folder?! They sent it as an E-mail! I thought they were gonna respond on my talk page..... -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 00:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I sent it again. I told them to either respond on my talk page or on the respective forum. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 17:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Once again The word Mobile Unit is purely fan-invent term, rather obscure term that nowhere else aside from this place use it (and maybe on Wikipedia, only English Wikipedia). Please use proper term Mobile Weapon instead (or even mechanic if you intent to cover ship and other vehicle as well.Kuruni 05:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) 00Q semantics test Hi Simant, just letting you know that I tried out the Semantics thingy for the 00 QanT page and it works...sort of. The rear image is missing and some of the armaments and stuff shows up as little triangles. Is there any way to code semantics to have three or four images in the infobox? ThanksGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I'll probably just temporarily remove the references since most of those are for the HG or MG and they can be re-linked. Is there a way to have a option between kilowats and GN Drive propulsion stuff?. I might test it out again on a different and relatively obscure pageGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite curious, why are you removing the "usage" and "usagestyle" from the templates? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 19:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Simant, I was thinking of dropping Semantics from the 00 QanT's page since that is a very information heavy page. I'd suggest that the semantics testing should be transferred over to a more unnoticed page, like the AMS-119 Geara Doga or something like that.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 19:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bug you, but are you already working on increased options for the new template. If any of this could be done to the semantics that would be greatly helpful in expediting the conversion process: *More drop-down boxes for propulsion *Some suits have more than one pilot, like the Harute or the RXR-44 Guntank. Drop down selection box for the # of pilots. *Drop down boxes or multiple fill-in boxes for pilots, manufacturers, and operators. *Option for Core Fighter for pilot accomodations *If possible, include a option for advice/tips on how to use the new coding at the bottom of the mobile weapon template Again if that's all possible, thanks a bunch!Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You know how it says for Pilot Accomodations, then it has the options for head, torso, and chest? It's only for a single pilot unit. The template doesn't have an option to say something like "2 pilots, cockpit in torso" or "1-4 pilots, cockpit in chest". The new template also needs more sections for armor materials, like Luna Titanium, the Super-Hard Steel Alloy that Zeon uses, all those things. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 19:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Google Chrome, but I'll need to turn Rich Text back on. I'm using the New Wikia layout one. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It works! ThanksGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Why is general purpose not included the unit purpose?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The infobox looks fine. The black sticks out enough against the lighter background Though the font size is a bit small-ish to read, and the gold font for the height, weight, and propulsion numbers is hard to read some. The links within the boxes should be improved too. For example, on the 0 Gundam page. For the optional armaments, I would like it to say "Full Armor Pack" with that link directing to Full-Armor 0 Gundam's page. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end I tried doing GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam;Full Armor Pack, but that wouldn't work. Also, the template kinda messes with the references, and since the information for the archetypes, armaments, etc. have built in link functions, they don't allow additional text to be placed in the boxes. Example, On Virtue's page I wanted to insert a link to the Anno Domini Weapons page and have the text say GN Bazooka GN Bazooka like that. So that's why when you click some of the links, I had to make new pages with redirects to the page I wanted it to go to.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, well so far its working. I was just checking to see if the values, images and stuff would work. Since the S Gundam's page is fine I probably wont be converting anymore over until you green light the full conversion to the Mobile Weapon templateGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've got a question regarding the template your working on, is the forced red font for the items without links going to be a permanent trait? The reason I'm bringing it up because I feel like it looks out of place among the entire infobox section. The other problem I just tested and found out is that it impossible to link specific parts of an article without it looking natural (if there is, then I'm doing the HTML wrongly). For example, we do not have an E-Carbon page because there is too little info on it to make one but we do have an E-Carbon section under the Anno Domini Technology page. When I tried to link it, the E-Carbon part of the infobox appeared weirdly; had "armor:E-Carbon" beside it''tried this earlier with the Virtue experimental page, I'll just leave it like it is for now. It could be that there is a way and I just screwed it up though, since I am fairly inexperienced with the new template. :Everything else looks fine so far, good luck with the new template. -SuperSonicSP 22:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit confused with what you said, are you saying we can try and use redirects to try to get it to link to the section we want it to go to? But if your still working on it I guess we'll solve the problem eventually. I'm pretty sure we would not deploy the template on all the pages until all of us think its ready to go, and I guess we'll keep testing it out until then. And yeah, it would be nice if the pages without links do not appear as one, that is what I am suggesting. Anyways, good luck working on the template. I know next to nothing about coding but I know its not an easy thing to do; I think I tried doing something basic in school once and still failed badly. -SuperSonicSP For the Rasiel's page, for some reason when the powerplant comes up it says "GN Drive meters" instead of just GN Drive?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I mean, it's nice to have the references next to each statement, like endnotes. However, if that interferes with the template then just putting them at the bottom should be fine with me. Take up the issue with SonicSP, he's the guy that does all the references and stuff from the mangasGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks normal to me. -SuperSonicSP 03:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :To quote specific referencing for the data that is inside the infobox. Since we do not mention stuff like height and Drive counts directly inside the article. Because we're allowed to do it with the current infobox template, we've sort of evolved our writing style to just put and reference things in there when possible. -SuperSonicSP 01:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's usually dvided into , Land (or Ground), Aerial, and Space. Land can be subdivided into other categories. Underwater obviously is for suits that are meant for sea combat. Ground/Land is general, and alot of suits are designated as general purpose ground combat mobile suits, like the Ground Gundam. If a suit performs in a specific environment, the categories such as desert, tropical, etc. would be needed. Hope that helpsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :There's something weird with some of the pages. Check the Impulse's page at the top, as the text for the pilot acccomodation is somehow out of the infobox...It reads like, is there any way you could fix that up? As for the template, it looks pretty good, excellent job Simant. Doing a "live" test on a page from a certain era such as the would be a good place to start I think. Doing small pages no one looks at, take a random page from each era and see how it looks.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 08:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Question about UC games Hey, just asking about the reason for the removal of the UC Category from some of the UC video games I posted. I agree to the removal of Out of Universe Infromation as that refers generally to "real life" production end, staff and all. (I think the user interperted it as non-canon). Speaking of which it can get kind of annoying that Sunrise has material that is "official" but not canon. Either way, just curious because since all material contained in the games is Universal Century (unlike things like Dynasty Warriors Gundam, Super Robot Wars, SD Gundam Generations) I think it should have that tag. Also as a comment, after seeing your edits to the Nemo page it leads me to ask further, should there perhaps be a category called "Universal Century Video Games" and perhaps UC in the "era" listing? Cerano Agamemnon 21:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Guess this is about the UC category in general. Cerano Agamemnon 08:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) About the Semantics Not to be a bother, but is there any way you can change the semantics infoboxes to match the colors of the old ones? Also, is there any way we can create our own links in them (like linking weapons to that universe's weapons page)? —AscendedAlteran 04:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Request I was wondering if you were willing to make an infobox for the actual series themselves. I was looking around the pages and only a handful are uniform in either look or information. —AscendedAlteran 12:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) When do you think you'll be able to get around to it? I'm willing to do it myself if you won't be able to get to it for a while, but I'm worried I'll make mistakes and screw everything up. —AscendedAlteran 03:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Err, when i know it will be used and not left to sat on the side for months. SimAnt 04:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready to start using it now, actually. The sooner I can get this place shaped up, the better. —AscendedAlteran 04:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: new infobox Do I have to do something besides say, "yes I approve of the new infobox"? Because there will probably be many more improvements needed to it. Try converting another page to the new format and see how it looks.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If there were a way to put links in the new infobox and have them read on screen as something else. For example, on Virtue's page, I'd like the "Physical Armor" text to be a link to Virtue Physical's page...oh wait I just realized something. I'd wonder if the "first seen" text can be modified to Initial Deployment or something like that. OTher than that it looks great!Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Creation I know you've been working on this issue and I thought that maybe you could offer some advice. I recently started trying to create a mecha infbox on the Super Robot Wars Wiki, which is sadly, sorely lacking. What I ended up doing is creating a bunch of trash. I basically took the MS template here and edited it. It seems to be referencing several other pages and standardized infoboxes that have their origins in Animepedia. I copied one of the major ones that it was referencing onto the page and that resolved an issue partially, but it still fails to acutally generate content when implemented on a page. I think it is still an issue of it trying to reference material that is not there. If you have any idea what the issue might be, that would be helpful. My failed attempt is sitting here on the wiki. Hopefully no one will try to use it, but I needed a working darft in order to even start fixes on it. If you can't help I suppose I should contact a Wikia admin. Slightly reluctant as they are outside the immediate community, but oh well. On another note I am thinking about doing one or two tweaks to the existing MS template until such time as we do have more specific ones. I don't think I can screw it up as I wouldn't be adding that much, but it would require actually saving it as you can't tell if it really works until you attempt to insert it on a page. I was just thinking of adding a "Special Attacks" box after the "Armaments" Box in order to accomodate G Gundam. Cerano Agamemnon 21:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :While I didn't take part on the vote for the semantic upgrade and the proposed idea of a new infobox, I am a bit sad that you have given up on this thing. I think if you explain the use of css more to the admins on this site, it would have progress better than what had happened. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Do We Have a "Dubious" Templete? I do not think we have one because I tried using it but I think we need one. Its easier that way to point out information that seem very weird or untrue and get a discussion started on the specific info. I don't know how to make one, so I was wondering if you or someone else could. -SuperSonicSP 02:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Is it a template for the whole article use, or just for some parts (or phrase)? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I created a simple template (or just copied it elsewhere). Here; tell if this is what you have in mind: Template:Dubious --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, this is what I wanted. I'll start using it if I see something that may warrant a discussion if it sounds fishy. -SuperSonicSP 06:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) "Developed Into" Does anybody know how to edit this info on the new templete? I saw this in the original GN-X's infobox but I have no idea how to edit or even make one on other pages. I cannot seem to find it in the HTML editor. -SuperSonicSP 13:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :So........nobody knows how to edit it at all? o_O -SuperSonicSP 23:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I think the template just uses the developed into thing from the developed from information. For example, on Arios' page it would say developed from Kyrios Gundam and then developed into the Harute. My guess is that it's based on the MW templateGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* I was afraid of that. -SuperSonicSP 04:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :the developed into is based on a semantic query on the parent property. SimAnt 15:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if we can try and make into an editable cateogry instead? The reason why I'm suggesting is because some of the impression that the current Developed Into gives looks weird when displayed; at least in my opinion it is. Take for example the Kyrios Gust as a developed into for Kyrios. The Kyrios Gust is a variant and we rightfully labelled it from Kyrios because it literally takes the original Kyrios and uses it, and direct mobile suit taken from includes under our current definition of "developed from" so to speak. However, it looks a bit weirder when looked from the normal Kyrios side, because it gives suggestion that the Kyrios Gust is some sort of sucessor unit and such and while there are some variants that may qualify as a sucessor unit ''(Exia Repair III to Exia Repair II to name an example) some are just alternatives equipment variants that are more "horizontal" in nature within the lineage. Also, we sometimes use Developed From for some minor developements as well like the Trilobyte which was developed from both the GN-X and the Flag yet is not even close to a sucessor unit in the lineage; merely a different mobile weapon that adapts the characteristics of both in its technology. I'm also thinking having 00 Gundam Seven Sword and 00 Raiser as 00 Gundam's Developed Into would be a bit weird. While not technically wrong, both are just merely variants (although the latter is in performance more of an upgrade and of more storyline importance). These are just some example I have in mind. Essentially, if we make it editable rather than an automatic listing, we can be a bit more liberal on what impression we want to give to the unit's successor such. Maybe its not necessarily just one suit that can be determined as a sucessor for sure, but it may not necessarily be "all" the mobile suit or weapon that had take a certain suit's technology. -SuperSonicSP 19:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Er, thats because I forgot to add the descendant type to the form and infobox from the planning phase. SimAnt 22:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then its okay. Thanks for the reply. I think you did a good job on the new templete in general, I'm sure it wasnt easy to do. -SuperSonicSP 09:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:blueflysky Sure. Doing that now :)Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 18:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:cockpit types Do you mean for all of the different series? Go ahead and make it thenGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Infobox colorings Simant, the main infobox color is gray, which makes the white text nearly impossible to make out. Could it be changed to black again?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 09:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi Simant, just wondering there with the creation of all the episode pages, would adding an After War Episodes category interfere with the new infobox, its just i like to put everything in its own place but if its unnecessary ill just leave as is. Denbo786 21:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) On that note, why include (episode) after each title. That's usually reserved for things that have the same name, and none of the Gundam X episodes share the same nameGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ZMT-A03G Galicson Yup, it's Mobile Armor. I think using mech template is good enough. Kuruni 04:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) UE factions Sounds like a good idea. Btw when did you get de-moted from admin, I'll re-nominate you if you wish.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 02:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man i just noticed Mobile Weapons part of the UE article and was wondering about 2 small little things, the query itself uses PAGENAME within its structure will a re-direct/re-naming of the article affect the query/result, and second is there a way to make the query more specific like specifically asking for ie. UE or can the query only be carried out on the basis of the article naming itself. thanks man. Denbo786 19:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Series There is and there isn't. For example, the editors agreed to split Gundam Unicorn between the OVA and the Novel because of specific differences in the plots as well as what mobile suits show up. The other anime series that have novels and mangas you could put together since they follow the same storyline, but something like the manga for the 00 Movie has some big plot differences, so they're kept separate. I would reccomend it somewhat, but I'm hesitant to do it for Unicorn. There's a old discussion on Gundam Unicorn's talk page. The primary person who adds the info for the novels is Alexsena, Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 00:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Manufacturer No way it's just ever time I go to a Cosmic Era MS/MW page the manufacturer is blank and their no page for them so that's it.Chriseasley 04:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Oh so that what it was my bad sorry and MS/MW means mobile suit and mobile weapon.Chriseasley 04:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forms I didn't see it before, still it's very convenient. Thank you for the heads-up. --Zeikfried 00:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hyperion Series Hi Simant do you know what happen to the Hyperion Series page it just was up and gone?Chriseasley 04:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) G-Exes The G-Exes page said it made from the AGE-1 but other then looks is it really?Chriseasley 07:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC)